Protection
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: So, why is Tonks clumsy? It's because of a curse. What does this curse lead to? An unbreakable cousin bond.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bellatrix, Sirius, Tonks, Andromeda or any characters involved. **_

_**So, this is a little story (obviously) that I thought of. Maybe Tonks wasn't always clumsy? So yeah, read and review. **_

"Nymphadora? Come inside now!" 21 year old Andromeda called. "Nymphadora?"

Still, her 5 year old daughter did not come.

"Ted? Is Nymphadora inside already?" She asked her husband.

"No. I don't think so." Ted said. "Why?"

"She's not responding." Andromeda said.

Andromeda and Ted went outside, wands raised.

A scream pierced the silence.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda yelled, running forward. Her daughter was lying at the feet of Andromeda's twin sister.

"Oh Andromeda. You should learn not to mess with me." Bellatrix said. She Disapparated.

Less than 10 minutes later, they were in St Mungo's. Andromeda sent a message to Sirius, telling him there had been an attack. In truth, it had been an attack, just not on all of them.

"Andy?" Sirius said. "What's happened? Are you all okay?"

"Sirius, it was Bellatrix. She-she cursed Nymphadora."

"She what?" He asked.

"Bellatrix cursed Nymphadora." Ted said.

"What's the curse going to do to her?" Lily asked.

"We don't know." Ted said.

"Well, what curse was it?" James asked.

"We didn't see." Andromeda said.

Sirius sank into a chair next to Andromeda, rubbing tears away from his cheeks. "If Nymphadora dies—"

"No one's dying." A Healer said. "Mr and Mrs Tonks? We looked over your daughter. We don't know what the curse was, but it will have lasting effects. She'll be fine."

"What are the lasting effects?" Ted asked.

The Healer shrugged. "She may have trouble running, or anything in that sort of range. It will hurt her to breathe, sometimes, and when that happens, try to get her to focus on just taking about 5 slow deep breaths and she should be fine. Umm. Oh, and she may problems balancing, walking in a straight line, things like that. The curse did affect her eye-foot coordination a small bit, but really, other than that. She'll be fine to go home tonight. As long as she has complete bed rest for 2 weeks. She may be too sore to get up anyway."

Andromeda nodded.

The Healer walked away with Ted, so Ted could fill out the paper work needed and Andromeda felt Sirius hugging her.

"I thought she was dead." He mumbled.

Andromeda shook her head. "She's too strong." Andromeda said.

An hour later, Andromeda let Ted into the house and did the usual protection charms on the house. Ted was carrying a sleeping Nymphadora and took her up to her room right away.

The next morning, they woke up to someone knocking.

Andromeda grumbled and went downstairs. She opened the door to find Sirius on her doorstep.

"Sirius, it's so early." Andromeda said.

"It's 11am, Andy." Sirius said.

"Really?" She said. She shrugged and let him in.

"Is Nymph still sleeping?"

"Not sure. She's on bedrest, and the Healer did say she'd probably be too sore to get out of bed anyway….. so…I should check on her." Andromeda said.

"Can I see her?"

Andromeda nodded. Sirius followed her upstairs to Nymphadora's bedroom. She was still sleeping, her hair it's natural strawberry blonde curls. She had think eyelashes, which Andromeda admitted she was jealous slightly of.

"Ah. She's still sleeping. I'm going to start breakfast, or lunch, whatever. Might as well feed you while you here. And Ted might want breakfast." Andromeda said, leaving the room and closing the door quietly.

Sirius looked down at Nymphadora. He ran his hand over her soft curls. The curls changed to the same dark chestnut color his hair was when his hand ran over them. He smiled.

"If this war never ends, I will never let anyone hurt you. You'll go to Hogwarts, and you'll do something great." Sirius mumbled to his little cousin. He pulled a teddy bear from his robes. It was brown with black eyes, a black nose and black inside it's ears _**((There's a picture of the bear on my profile))**_

He left it next to her and slipped downstairs to help Andromeda. On the bear, on the bottom of it's left foot, Sirius' name had been stitched so she'd always remember him if anything were to happen.


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So, thank you for reviewing/adding me to your alerts/adding the story to your alerts or whatever.**_

_**But, just so you know, I will be not be updating for a while.**_

_**I am starting 2 new Fanfictions, which I hope will work out and not suck.**_

_**So, watch my profile for my 2 New Fanfictions: "The Forgotten Trio" and "If Hogwarts Was An American High School"**_

_**"The Forgotten Trio" is about Tonks, Bill and Charlie, going through their Hogwarts years and through to Deathly Hallows year, and an Prologue and Epilogue that takes place about 3 years after the War.**_

_**"If Hogwarts Was An American High School" is a parody. Every Harry Potter character, even Harry himself, go through typical High School things: Gangs, Teen Pregnancy, Drugs, everything.**_

_**Not meant to offend anyone!**_

_**So, yeah, watch my profile.**_

_**Updates coming soon for all my other Fanfictions!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS._**

There are always rumors. Whether true or not, some are pretty believable. One rumor that turned out to be true was the rumor that Metamorphmagi only live until they're in their 20s, and never reach their 30s. They only die because Metamorphmagi have enemies everywhere they turn. One, because they're so rare. Two, because if you kill one, there's a chance you could take their ability of morphing, which made them prey to power hunters. Three, because it's very easy to break into their mind and control them, whether using Imperio or anything else. And fourth, because they are always loyal to the greater good. The whole First and Second Wizarding War, the Death Eaters tried to recruit the only known Metamorphmagus at the time.

That was Nymphadora Tonks. She was the only Metamorphmagi in a century. She was too young to be a Death Eater in the first war, but shortly after Voldemorts return, the Death Eaters tried again. They failed. People tend to say Metamorphmagi kill humans. Metamorphmagi are human. Of course, it didn't stop Tonks from killing. That rumor fueled her murderous intentions. No, she didn't kill innocent people. She didn't kill Muggles, or oblivious Witches and Wizards, or Order members. She killed Death Eaters and dark wizards. If they did something to even try to harm her when she arrested them, she killed them. No hesitation.

And that made Sirius proud when he heard. He had been talking to Mad-Eye, who was telling him about what he had missed in his cousin's life. Sirius didn't agree with Mad-Eye recruiting Tonks, but he'd be outnumbered by almost everyone.

**_Authors note: SO. I AM LETTING YOU DECIDE. DOES SIRIUS LIVE? OR DIE? Review and leave your choice! I will go over the reviews and see what people say._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I own nothing! _

It was September, Sirius was just getting back into the habit of not having teenagers around. Molly and Arthur stayed still, Lupin was still there and Tonks alternated between Sirius and her parents. She was also alternating between Order missions and Auror missions. She was working what everyone called the Graveyard Shift, from 10pm to 6am. It was 1 am now, and she was investigating a small forest near Hogsmeade. It was the night of a New Moon, meaning she could only see what her eyes allowed. She couldn't use Lumos, as someone would see her.

It was dark, and quiet. The breeze lightly rippled some trees as she walked.

A twig snapped near her. She turned, wand raised.

Someone was watching. She was thrown to the ground without warning. Blackness came over her before she could scream.

"We can't be sure what will happen. She won't remember anything when she wakes up, but hopefully she will remember. It may take a while, but if you all tell her anything about herself, or about yourselves, maybe she'll remember sooner." The Healer said. "We don't know when she'll wake up, but when she does, she may not recognise any of you. Don't be surprised if she freaks out."

The Healer left, and Sirius turned back into a human.

"Sirius, you know how stupid it is of you to come here like this?" Lupin said.

"She's my cousin. And now she may have brain damage. I think I have the right to be here." Sirius said. "You know what sucks? She may never remember you. I was looking forward to having you guys get married and have children!"

"You do realize, due to her job and my condition, we would have probably never had children?" Lupin asked.

"Well, you could have tried. You should have tried earlier. Now she's going to be almost useless to the Order." Sirius said.

"She won't be useless." Lupin said. "She'll probably be able to help more. If she doesn't remember anything. The Death Eaters won't be able to attack her, because she won't know anything."

"It's going to be difficult, you know." Mad-Eye said. "She won't be able to stay an Auror, but that's if she loses her memory. We know the Death Eater Obliviated her, we just don't know what the extent of the damage was."

"Have you asked Albus?" Lupin asked.

"Not yet. He'll be coming by in a little while." Mad-Eye said. "I'll be by tonight. Sirius, come along. We better get you back to Grimmauld Place, so no one catches you. I'm sure Remus will tell you anything."

Sirius turned back into a dog and followed Mad-Eye. Lupin sat down next to the bed and held Tonks' pale hand.

Lupin spent the day next to her. Dumbledore came in sometime after noon.

He looked over Tonks. "I think she may remember after a while, but it will take time. And it will take a lot of patience. Do you think you'll be patient enough to help her?"

"I'll do what it takes. I'm sure Sirius will too." Lupin said. "Are you going to be going by Grimmauld later?"

"Why, of course. There's a meeting tonight. I understand completely if you don't join the meeting. I will tell Sirius what I know." Dumbledore said. "Good evening, Remus."

"Good evening, Albus." Lupin said, shaking his hand.

Hours passed, and the night started to lighten. He felt her hand move slightly. He looked down at her and she cried out. She sat up, looking horrified at Lupin.

"Who are you? Why were you touching me? Get out!" Tonks shrieked.

"Nymphadora, it's alright. I'm Remus. I'll go get a Healer, don't be frightened. You know me." Lupin said, standing. He walked quickly and got a Healer.

"Miss Tonks, do you know where you are?" The Healer asked Tonks.

"What? Who's Miss Tonks?" Tonks asked.

"Your name is Nymphadora Tonks. Do you remember? Do you remember anything?" The Healer asked.

"No. I don't know you." Tonks said. "I don't know any of you."

"Honey, you're going to be okay. You'll remember everything one day." Lupin said. "You went to Hogwarts, and you were a Hufflepuff."

"I don't remember." Tonks said. The Healer slipped from the room.

"You will. One day." Lupin said.

Tonks sighed. "I want to remember. There's something about you, that makes me want to know who you are."

"I love you, and I want to marry you." Lupin said. "I'll be back in 10 minutes."

He left, and when he got into a dark alley, he Apparated to Grimmauld Place. He entered the house, and was almost immediately Sirius bombarded him with questions. Lupin waved them off. He disappeared upstairs. He entered the room that he shared with Tonks. He walked over to the closet, pulled the doors opened.

"What are you looking for?" Sirius asked. "Tell me. Is she awake?"

"She's awake, she remembers nothing. And I'm looking for her journals."

"Top shelf. I read them sometimes." Sirius said. "They don't say anything interesting."

"They don't have to say anything interesting. She just needs to remember." Lupin said. "Wait. You read them?"

"Yeah. Some days it just goes on about how you and her snagged. Kind of disturbing, man." Sirius said.

Lupin shook his head and grabbed the box. He left Grimmauld again, promising to send any news as he got it. He got back to St. Mungo's, and sat next to the bed.

"These are your journals. I have to leave for the night, so, read these and I'll be back tomorrow." Lupin said.

When he returned the next morning, she was sitting, staring at the journal.

"Have you read them all?" Lupin asked.

"No. I don't need to. I remember you, Remus. I remember Mad-Eye, and Albus, and someone named Sirius." Tonks said. "I don't remember much about Sirius, but I know he's someone close to me."


End file.
